


Honey Punch, Mister Evil McBaddie, & Supior

by KingFranPetty



Category: DC Extended Universe, Disney - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adult Content, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Candy, Comedy, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fridge Horror, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Grooming, Gross, Heroes & Heroines, Horror, Hostage Situations, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Minions, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Pedophilia, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains, Warnings May Change, Weird Plot Shit, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Mister Evil McBaddie aka Sheepie is a Super Villain, but he isn't like other villains that he knows. In fact, while most villains fight Supior but he is stuck as the villain for Zack's (Supior's) sidekick and next in line Jackie AKA Honey Punch.
Kudos: 1





	1. Child Version, Family

Honey Punch was walking down the sidewalk. Today, Jackie was very happy to wear her costume. Her hero and teacher, Zack, was the famous, big, hero known as Supior. Jackie, Supior's sidekick, had been given her first day of patrol as a hero by herself. Zack had attempted to involve herself in fear of villains being creepy but Jackie managed to argue that she had to do things on her own. So here was Honey Punch on a stroll down the sidewalk to look for super villains. Perhaps not a great way to go about it but it was only her first time. Honey Punch looked ahead and saw something strange. A white van with the words Free Candy painted on,the young lady walked a little more quickly to the vehicle. A dark sheep with red eyes poked out of the driver window. The stranger spoke cheerfully, "Hey there Kiddie!" Honey Punch looked up to the adult and grew fearful. The man chuckled, "Would you like some candy?" The black sheep dipped back into the van and then opened the back of the van to display massive piles of candy.

Jackie went wide eyed with delight, she immediately dove into the candy and began eating it. The kid capybar hardly even noticed the back doors closing and the white van started driving away. The vehicle parked and the back doors opened, the super villain picked up the sick kid hero. Mister Evil McBaddie joked, "I finally caught a super hero! Take that dad, I would amount to more than a sheep!!" A voice came from behind, "Being a sheep is worth while son, your mother is the best wool Smith on the fields." The black sheep turned around in shock, there stood a sheepdog and a sheep. The adult villain panicked and held his hostage tight. He pet the capybara, shaking in fear to see his parents standing there. The red eyes watered as he panicked, "Mom? Dad!?" The sheepdog sighed as his eyes saw the kidnapped child outside of a evil lair. The father crossed his arms and huffed, "Son, what is this?" The sheep hung to her husband in shock. The son desperately pleaded, "I can explain! I'm a villain... Um, she's my enemy's sidekick and I'm going to use her as a hostage." The supervillain cradled the child. The sidekick yelled, "I don't want to be a hostage!" The villain set her down and set a bucket close by before patting her head. Sheepie commented sweetly, "Shhh, you need a moment to rest. You are sick from too much candy."

Jackie grabbed the bucket and seemed sick. Sheepie looked back into the van and pondered, "Maybe I used too much candy." A big paw grabbed his shoulder and puffed, "We need to talk, Sheepie now." The adult man nodded sadly and replied, "Of Course, I'll call a goon to handle the child while he talk."

Rosette, a goon of Mister Evil McBaddie and a pink mole, sat by the child hero along with Sheepie's mom. Bob, another goon and a purple cat, opened the door as his boss and his dad entered the lair. Bob snarked, "Hey, Mr. Cliché McTrope, clean the coffee pot." The red eyed sheep rolled his eyes and snarled, "Shut it, Sarcastic Goon." Steve, another goon and a teal dodo bird, tripped and sent a pile of file spilling out everywhere. Sheepie grinded his teeth before sighing then turned a corner into talk privately with his father. The black sheep began, "What do you want to talk about dad?" The grey sheepdog looked down and carefully thought about his words before talking. He wished that his wife had stayed instead of going with Rosette. Finally he tried, "Sonny, I'm sorry that I pressured you to be a sheep or a sheepdog but I don't want you to be a baddie." The baddie turned away and growled, "You don't understand. I'm not evil, being a villain is just a job." The male sheep felt where ram horns should have been. "You should understand... You and the wolves were only working jobs too." The son softly explained, "You never understand me." The canine pet his son comfortingly.

The dog smiled and attempted to understand, "I remember sheepdog work. I remember your uncle wolf, he was... So very dear to me. Is this hero, ummm, Supior? Is Supior dear to you?" The hooves looked away awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, he grumbled some noises in unsure thoughts. The offspring the gestured vaguely and rambled, "Supior isn't dear to me like Uncle Wolf was dear to you and mom. I just want to be good at my job, like you and mom are at your jobs. I'm not good at being a ram or a sheepdog or a wool smith. I'm trying to be good at this, so nobody will ever hurt me." The dad held his boy close. The sheepdog assured, "People will hurt you but they are dumb. If they could see you as you are in my eyes, they'd loved you too." The black sheep cried into his dad's shoulder and held him back.

The doggy pulled back then snapped harshly, "Quit kidnapping children, it's weird and people willget the wrong idea." The adult male villain lied, "Of Course, I won't."

The End.


	2. Adult Version, Family

Honey Punch was walking down the sidewalk, she was a little nervous. Today was going to be the first day of her patrol. Supior was so scared for some reason but Honey Punch had to do things by herself. Zack still tried to check on Jackie but the child hero had managed to get away. Regardless of how scary it would be, Jackie knew she had to do this on her own. Honey Punch looked ahead and saw something strange. A white van with the words Free Candy painted on. While her mom, dad, and Zack told her often to not go near white vans, she was a real super sidekick and they never explained why not to.

Honey Punch figured whatever was scary about it, she could just punch it. Jackie went up to the vehicle and a pink mole popped out of the driver window. A red eyed black sheep poked his head soon after. The pink mole seemed scared. The black sheep grinned and there was something weird about it. The teeth were too sharp for a sheep and it was... Creepy. The sheep was as if someone was wearing a skin. The stranger spoke cheerfully, "Hello, would you like some candy little girl?" The capybara stepped backwards in fear then looked at the smaller pink mole. The child hero couldn't stand by as this scary man hurt them.

Honey Punch turned her head,the white van back door had opened. She went into the van and saw massive piles of candy. Jackie picked up a piece in confusion. Her mom, dad, and Zack always said there's no candy in the vans. The van doors suddenly closed. The superhero went to bust the doors open and get the mole out of here. But someone came from behind and put something in her mouth. Breathing got harder and she couldn't move as much. Finally, she stopped moving.

Mister Evil McBaddie exited the white van and opened the back doors. The evil lair opened the hidden door as he dragged the unconscious form. Sheepie chuckled darkly, "And my old man always said I'd never get a girl! Ha! Shows what he knows, right Honey?" Then a voice came from behind, "Sheepie! What are you fucking doing!?!" The supervillain paused and saw his father with his mother standing just outside of his evil lair. Immediately the villain held up his hooves and chuckled nervously, "I swear it's not how it sounds or looks. She's just... Um. Sick from too much candy. Yeah!"

His dad crossed his arms. His mom looked horrified.

The sheep hung to the sheepdog and yelled with angry tears in her eyes, "I raised you better than this, Sheepie!!" The black sheep glared with hatred in her blood red eyes. He shouted back, "You didn't fucking raise me at all, Uncle Wolf did!!" The grey sheepdog hugged his dark grey sheep and tried to comfort her. The bad guy balled up his hooves and snarled, "Uncle Wolf loved me more than both of you. Goons! Get these fuckers off my property!" Rosette, a pink mole, walked up to them and sadly gestures them to leave. Bob, a purple cat, walked into the scene and took them both aside.

Having gotten them away. Mister Evil McBaddie picked up the drugged child and wented into his evil lair. Steve, a teal dodo, tripped and fell into his boss. The supervillain looked down at the bird and kicked him across the room before growling loudly, "If you fuck up again Steve, I'm going to skin you alive! I'm busy with something, useless goon." The adult man went into a dark room by himself with a little girl.

The red eyes drank in her as he breathed heavily. Mister Evil McBaddie cradled her as he joked, "Oh, I'd like to see that silly little superman rip-off's face at me with his next in line." The limp body was drawn closer as the super villain smiled widely. That's about when the ceiling broke open. Supior floated down and narrowed her eyes at Mister Evil McBaddie. The baddie backed up in fear and attempted to make an excuse, "Ummm, I was just using her as a hostage to threaten you?" 

That excuse clearly didn't work but Supior didn't deck Mister Evil McBaddie.

Instead, Zack quickly took Jackie back and floated away.

The End.


End file.
